A process for the production of an organosilicon compound having an oxetanyl group and a composition containing the organosilicon compound have been known configured to produce the compound by hydrolytically condensing a silicon compound having four siloxane-bond forming groups together with a silicon compound having an oxetanyl group and having three hydrolyzable groups in the presence of an acid catalyst (see, Patent Document 1). However, the organosilicon compound obtained by hydrolytic condensation in the presence of an acid catalyst are sometimes gelated during storage depending on the storage condition, so that the compound itself and the composition containing it are restricted in usage depending on a purpose of use.
Further, in case of producing an organosilicon compound having an oxetanyl group by hydrolytically condensing a silicon compound (s1) having an oxetanyl group and having three OR groups (R is a hydrocarbon group) together with a silicon compound (s2) having four OR groups (R is a hydrocarbon group) under an acidic condition according to Patent Document 1, the ratio of OR groups in the produced organosilicon compound has been higher, at least by 9%, than the total amount of the OR groups in the silicon compound (s1) and the OR groups in the silicon compound (s2). This has resulted in a cured product, which is susceptible to gelation and which is insufficient in hardness, wear resistance, and the like.
Moreover, a process for the production of an organosilicon compound having an oxetanyl group and a composition containing the organosilicon compound have been also known configured to produce the compound by hydrolytically condensing a silicon compound having an oxetanyl group and having three hydrolyzable groups under an alkaline condition (See, Patent Document 2 and 3). However, it is not disclosed to increase a ratio of inorganic moiety in the obtained organosilicon compound, so as to improve hardness, wear resistance, and the like.
A condensate free of gelation is obtained by hydrolytically condensing a silicon compound having an oxetanyl group and having three hydrolyzable groups together with a silicon compound having three siloxane-bond forming groups such as methyltriethoxysilane, under an acidic condition according to Example 1 in Patent Document 1. On the other hand, a disclosure has been provided that gelation was caused in case of trying to hydrolytically condense the compound under an alkaline condition in Comparative Example 1 in Patent Document 1. Namely, this implies an obstructive factor in combining the technique in Patent Document 1 and techniques in Patent Documents 2 and 3.                [Patent Document 1] WO 2004/076534        [Patent Document 2] JP-A H11-029640        [Patent Document 3] JP-A H11-199673        